Why is it so Complicated?
by Angelstars
Summary: A*MON is back! With another AAMRN...Misty regrets kissing Ash, Ash regrets not kissing Misty, confused yet? read and find out then. Challenge fic (Misty Wildfire) COMPLETE! *Revised Version*
1. I miss the way we were, but I wish we ha...

Disclaimer: - I DO NOT OWN Pokemon or THE SONG LYRICS 'COMPLICATED', BY Carolyn Dawn Jhonson.  
  
Authors notes and shout outs: - This was a challenge set by Misty Wildfire. Sorry its so late ^^; lol  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Evil Zarrah, Happy Birthday Z ^_^  
  
Wa! My first fic under the penname Angelstars…oh I admit A*MON is jealous ^^;  
  
  
  
Why is it so complicated?  
  
1.1 By Angelstars  
  
  
  
~Complicated~  
  
I'm so scared that the way I feel,  
  
Is written all over my face,  
  
When you walk into the room, I wanna find a hiding place,  
  
We used to laugh, we used to hug,  
  
The way that old friends do,  
  
But now a smile and a touch of your hand,  
  
Just makes me come unglued,  
  
It's such a contradiction; do I lie or tell the truth?  
  
Is it fact or fiction the way I feel for you?  
  
It's so complicated; I'm so frustrated,  
  
I wanna hold you close; I wanna push you away,  
  
I wanna make you go, I wanna make you stay,  
  
Should I say it? Should I tell you how I feel?  
  
Oh, I want you to know,  
  
But then again I don't,  
  
It's so complicated.  
  
Just when I think I'm under control,  
  
I think I finally got a grip,  
  
Another friend tells me that,  
  
My name is always on your lips,  
  
They say I'm more than just a friend,  
  
They say I must be blind,  
  
Well I admit I've seen you watch me,  
  
From the corner of your eye,  
  
Oh, it's so confusing I wish you'd just confess,  
  
But think of what I'd be losing,  
  
If your answer wasn't yes?  
  
I hate it 'cause I've waited so long for you,  
  
Should I say it?  
  
Should I tell you how I feel?  
  
Oh, I want you to know,  
  
But then again I don't,  
  
It's so complicated. ~ Carolyn Dawn Jhonson  
  
***  
  
Ash –16 – Misty – 17 – Brock – 19  
  
***  
  
Chapter One: I miss the way we were, but I wish we had more.  
  
   
  
The wind blew lightly around the teenage girl, who sat at an open window, staring up into the darkness of the night. Her long red hair danced along with the wind's soft rhythmic breeze. Her aqua coloured eyes shimmered with soft tears, as she remembered all the fun and joys of her early childhood. She longed to have those carefree times that once devoured her life, back once more. The thought of her long-term best friend brought a smile onto her pale face. She would always remember the good times she shared with him as well as the bad. As the wind blew around the room, whistling into her ears, she closed her eyes and let the memories flow freely from the deepest parts of her mind and soul.  
  
She remembered the day clearly. It was supposed to be the best day of her life, but turned out to be the worst…  
  
~FLASHBACK~ the night before:  
  
   
  
Ash, Misty, Brock, and the Pokèmon were staying at the Pokèmon centre in Goldenrod for a few days before moving on, to the next town.  
  
The day after they had arrived, Misty and Ash had been together alone the whole day. Brocks had other things to attend to, and left the two of them to fend for themselves. Not one of them fought that day, and Misty really enjoyed having Ash's company. They had decided to leave both Pikachu and Togepi at the day care centre and spend the day at the mall. Ash was the perfect gentleman, which surprised her, and even bought her lunch and dinner. Yes, she really did enjoy talking and spending time with Ash.  
  
Especially alone.  
  
You see… Misty has been in love with Mr Pokèmon Master wannabe/best friend from a very young age. Besides, spending the day with the one, you have true feelings for and making it through with out one single argument was an achievement for both of the young teens.  
  
The evening went well too. Curfew was nearing and they both knew it was time to head back to the Pokèmon centre. Ash, absent minded, slipped his hand into hers and led her back to the centre. With no signs of regret, Misty took this as a good sign. She always dreamed he would treat her specially and take her out.  
  
Once they reached the Pokèmon centre, Ash opened the door for her and let her go in first. She nodded her head and blushed, "Thank you"  
  
"My pleasure" Ash smiled warmly and followed her into the centre.  
  
Both young teens made it up to the rooms in which they were staying. Misty could feel the Butterfree's churn when she realised Ash was leading her right up to her room. 'Ash is definitely acting strange today, but I don't care. I like it. Oh, we're at my door already… OK, why is he staring? Say something now!'  
  
"Thank you, Ash. I really enjoyed myself." Misty spoke in a soft voice, trying not to make eye contact, but failing miserably.  
  
Ash continued to stare back into Misty's enchanting aqua-coloured eyes before replying with one of his famous lop-sided smiles. "I really enjoyed it too, Mist. I hope we can do it again some other time."  
  
Misty was surprised, she had never seen this side of Ash before. Staring into each other's eyes, they didn't notice how close they were to each other.  
  
Misty, who was the first to break the 'moment', found herself saying a simple goodnight and entering her room. 'I cannot believe you just done that! He…I…we…Errrrhrrr!' she screamed inside her head.  
  
Ash stood there and watched the door close. 'OK, what just happened there? Did I do something wrong?' Sighing, he turned and made his way back to his room.  
  
With one single thought in his mind. 'She doesn't feel the same'  
  
***  
  
Earlier the morning after the night before:  
  
Misty was in her room at the centre, getting ready for breakfast. She was planning to have a talk' with Ash today. After yesterday, she had a lot more confidence to let Ash know of her feelings toward him.  
  
"Today's the day, Togepi! I have decided to tell, Ash, everything!" Misty confidently told her baby egg-type Pokèmon.  
  
Togepi looked up at its mother and trilled happily, not really understanding what she meant by 'everything'.  
  
Misty finished getting dressed, scoped up Togepi, and made her way out of her room to the centres food hall.  
  
She entered the food hall and spotted Brock at the far end of the room. She sighed when she noticed what he was doing. "Brock…" she hissed through clenched teeth. Brock's face was beet red, his lips puckered, and making kissing noises at the young looking Nurse Joy serving breakfast to the other trainers.  
  
Misty loved Brock dearly as a friend/older brother, but he had this very embarrassing, teenage-uncontrollable problem, hormones. When ever he would see a 'beautiful girl' he would go gaga, and it drove Misty insane.  
  
"Brock, stop it! You're embarrassing me!" she raised her voice, and grabbed his ear pulling him away from Nurse Joy's view. "BROCK!"  
  
Brock snapped out of his 'fantasy' when he heard Misty's annoyed voice call him. "Misty, I didn't notice you walk in" he said weakly.  
  
"You didn't notice, Brock, because you were to busy fantasising about Nurse Joy!"  
  
"Nurse Joy…" Brock sighed suddenly, turning beet red once more.  
  
Misty, who didn't have the patience at that moment, pounded him upside the head. "Brock! Will you listen to me…" she sighed and continued, as Brock nodded his head repeatedly. "Have you seen Ash today? I…um…want to talk to him about something…" she stammered a bit.  
  
"Umm…Ash? Yeah, he said he would be up in a little while. Why?"  
  
"Oh…no reason…" Misty chuckled nervously.  
  
***  
  
After Brock had stopped embarrassing her, Misty managed to convince him to look after Togepi, while she did some things. Agreeing, he took Togepi into his arms and walked back into the centre's main reception area.  
  
She rolled her eyes when she heard a girl squeal with delight and Brock's voice bragging about the young Pokèmon in his arms.  
  
Nervously, she made her way back up to their rooms. 'This is it, Misty, don't screw this up' she thought as she lifted her shaky hand to knock on Ash's door.  
  
***  
  
It's so complicated; I'm so frustrated,  
  
I wanna hold you close; I wanna push you away,  
  
I wanna make you go, I wanna make you stay,  
  
Should I say it? Should I tell you how I feel?  
  
Oh, I want you to know,  
  
But then again I don't,  
  
It's so complicated.  
  
***  
  
~KNOCK~  
  
"Ash?" she called in a hushed voice. Receiving a slight grunt, she then realised he was probably only just waking up. Smiling she opened the door and entered the room. "Ash…wake up!"  
  
Ash groaned again, "Misty…let me sleep some more…"  
  
"Pika…"  
  
"Ash Ketchum! Get up now!"  
  
If that didn't wake Ash, it sure did wake Pikachu, who was now very irate.  
  
"PIKA, PIKACHUUUUUUUUU"  
  
"Waaaaaa…Pikachuuu!" Ash cried as Pikachu gladly shocked him.  
  
Misty giggled when Pikachu finally stopped and curled back into a ball on Ash's pillow and went back to sleep. Ash was half way out of bed and on the floor charred and smoking.  
  
"Ash, come on. Get up, please."  
  
Recovering from Pikachu's little wake up call, he glared at the snickering redhead in front of him. "Mist, that was not funny! Stop laughing!" he pouted.  
  
"Oh, Ash, I'm sorry." Misty apologised, remembering not to start another argument.  
  
~SILENCE~  
  
For a few minutes an awkward silence filled the room.  
  
'Just act normal, Ash. She made it clear last night, she's not interested.'  
  
'You can do this…you can do this…stay calm…you can do this…'  
  
"Misty, about last night /Ash, about last night."  
  
Both blushing, they diverted their eyes to the ground. Nervously, Ash was the first to speak.  
  
"Mist, I…umm…I…" was all he could manage to muster in the end.  
  
Misty listened to Ash's stuttering and decided to interrupt, before she chickened out. "Ash, I have…umm…something to…umm…tell you…"  
  
'This is it, she's gonna tell me. She's trying to tell me she's not interested. Quickly say something Ketchum' Ash panicked inwardly.  
  
"Misty, you don't have to say anything. I…I understand completely."  
  
Misty looked up in surprise. 'What?'  
  
"Y-you do?" she gulped.  
  
Ash nodded slowly and lifted his head.  
  
"So/So" they said together.  
  
~SILENCE~  
  
Once again filled the room.  
  
Misty stood in front of Ash awkwardly.  
  
'it's to quiet…'  
  
'it's way to quiet…'  
  
"Ash/Misty"  
  
Laughing slightly, they both stood in front of each other, staring into each others eyes.  
  
Ash was getting lost in the oceans of the deepest seas. While Misty was reaching nearer to his face.  
  
She tiptoed, leaned into him, and touched his lips with hers. The kiss was a simple peak, but felt so good.  
  
Ash stood with his eyes wide, when he felt her brush past his lips. 'She just kissed me…Misty just kissed me…'  
  
As soon as Misty noticed the look on his face, she knew, it was a mistake. 'Oh my god…he…oh no…what have I done?'  
  
Ash still had not responded and stood there frozen to the spot.  
  
"Ash…I'm so sorry…I didn't mean…umm…sorry…it was just a thank you…it didn't mean anything…K?" she stuttered, trying to make up an excuse he would fall for.  
  
Ash broke out of his thoughts, when he heard her say 'it didn't mean anything, K?'  
  
Chuckling, he spoke up. "Oh…yeah, thanks for last night. That's Okay."  
  
'It was a thank you kiss, Ketchum. Nothing more. She doesn't feel the same.'  
  
'That was close…I nearly blew it. Well, at least you know now. He doesn't feel the same.'  
  
***  
  
I'm so scared that the way I feel,  
  
Is written all over my face,  
  
When you walk into the room, I wanna find a hiding place,  
  
We used to laugh, we used to hug,  
  
The way that old friends do,  
  
But now a smile and a touch of your hand,  
  
Just makes me come unglued,  
  
It's such a contradiction; do I lie or tell the truth?  
  
Is it fact or fiction the way I feel for you?  
  
***  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
  
Present:  
  
She closed her eyes to try to block out the vision, but she could only see his face. Shutting off all memories of her secret love that will never know the truth, she sobbed into her hands.  
  
***  
  
Just when I think I'm under control,  
  
I think I finally got a grip,  
  
Another friend tells me that,  
  
My name is always on your lips,  
  
They say I'm more than just a friend,  
  
They say I must be blind,  
  
Well I admit I've seen you watch me,  
  
From the corner of your eye,  
  
Oh, it's so confusing I wish you'd just confess,  
  
But think of what I'd be losing,  
  
If your answer wasn't yes?  
  
***  
  
Ash sighed again for the hundredth time that morning. Brock was staring at the younger teen in the chair across from him in utter confusion.  
  
"Okay, did something happen the other day, when I left you and Misty alone?" Brock asked, emphasising the last word.  
  
Ash looked up at Brock and smiled. "Everything went perfect, Brock. Believe it or not, we didn't argue at all."  
  
"Yeah right…" Brock snorted back. Mumbling under his breath as he lifted up the 'Pokèmon Breeders Weekly' magazine and started to read it.  
  
Ash lowered his head and continued on with his thoughts.  
  
After another 15 minutes of silence and still no sign of Misty, Brock drew even more concerned. "Okay, Ash, spill it. What has happened? And I want the whole story."  
  
Ash looked up and nodded, "Yesterday, after you left, I took her out. I mean, I paid for our meals and took her shopping and everything. I walked her back to the Pokèmon centre, then to her room…and…then…um…she thanked me…then I…kind of…well, tried to k-kiss her, but she…make a long story short, she left in a hurry. I never got to kiss her and then this morning, she kissed me and told me it meant nothing, it was just a thank you."  
  
"So, what has this got to do with your moping?" Brock asked, knowing all to well the answer to that.  
  
Ash was taken aback, he wasn't expecting that question. "Well, I…it's because…you see…it's like this, I like her more than just friends." He managed to eventually stutter the answer.  
  
Brock's smile on his face grew larger. "Well now, this piece of news is surprising. Hey Pikachu, did ya hear?" he asked the yellow rodent sarcastically.  
  
Ash narrowed his eyes and glared at them.  
  
"Sorry, Ash…it's just that's not BIG news to us. You and Misty are way to obvious."  
  
"Wait a minute, Misty and I are way to obvious?"  
  
"Well, yeah, Ash. I mean, you don't honestly believe that Misty would kiss you as a way of thanking you, do you?"  
  
"Huh, well…no…I mean…umm…" Ash answered, feeling even more puzzled than before.  
  
"Come on, Misty has never done this before. Think about this Ash. Misty does not just thank you with a kiss!"  
  
"But, Brock, she said it meant nothing. And what about the other night?" Ash fought back.  
  
"Ash, haven't you noticed the way she looks at you, how upset she gets when you're hurt, how she always sticks by you and saves your behind when you're in trouble? Need I go on?"  
  
Ash thought for a moment. 'I do notice her staring at me from the corner of my eye sometimes and she always turns away and blushes when I look back. Why is this so complicated? '  
  
"What if you're wrong, Brock? What if she really doesn't have feelings for me? Think what I would be losing if I tell her mine? Ash sighed softly. "No, I'm not going to risk my friendship I have with her. She's way to important to me. Look, forget I ever mentioned this."  
  
Brock and Pikachu simply nodded and sighed. Ash lowered his head and continued to moan and slouch in his seat, patiently waiting for Misty to immerge from her room.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile an open window swung back and fore in an empty room, where once a redheaded beauty had shed tears and reminisce on memories past of a time when her life was good, and had meaning.  
  
….  
  
To Be Continued?  
  
***  
  
Yes question mark, cause I have no idea if this will be any good. ^^  
  
If you like then give me a clue (review) and I will consider finishing this some time before the next Millennium ^^  
  
Angelstars (aka) A*MON  
  
Many thanks and shout outs go to:  
  
Zarrah - B-day girl on Monday ^_~  
  
Misty Blue - cause she is very MEAN ^^ chuckle  
  
Classic Cowboy - Who continues on at me for being a slacker  
  
Fusionblaster - cause he's as bad as CC ^^  
  
Neongene - again no comment on these three guys - all of them are just pains in the rear  
  
Lastly Fi, cause this was her challenge and all credit goes to her ^^  
  
WRITTERS BLOCK SUCKS BOYZ N' GURLS! 


	2. So near, yet so far away (Ashs doubt)

Disclaimer: - I DO NOT OWN Pokèmon or the song lyrics to _'COMPLICATED'_, BY Carolyn Dawn Jhonson.  
  
**Author's notes and shout outs:** - This was a challenge set by Misty Wildfire.   
This chapter is also dedicated to all my reviewers; without you guys I would have never continued; I would like to thank **Classic Cowboy** for the inspirational plotline for the following chapters. This one's for you Dust =)  
  


**Why is it so complicated?**

By Angelstars 

  
  
~Complicated~  
  
_I'm so scared that the way I feel, Is written all over my face,   
When you walk into the room, I wanna find a hiding place,   
We used to laugh, we used to hug, The way that old friends do,   
But now a smile and a touch of your hand, Just makes me come unglued,   
It's such a contradiction; do I lie or tell the truth? Is it fact or fiction the way I feel for you?  
  
It's so complicated; I'm so frustrated,   
__I wanna hold you close; I wanna push you away, I wanna make you go, I wanna make you stay,  
Should I say it? Should I tell you how I feel?   
Oh, I want you to know, But then again I don't, It's so complicated.  
  
Just when I think I'm under control, I think I finally got a grip,   
Another friend tells me that, My name is always on your lips,   
They say I'm more than just a friend, They say I must be blind,   
Well I admit I've seen you watch me, From the corner of your eye,   
  
Oh, it's so confusing I wish you'd just confess, But think of what I'd be losing, If your answer wasn't yes?  
    
I hate it 'cause I've waited so long for you, Should I say it? Should I tell you how I feel?   
Oh, I want you to know, But then again I don't, It's so complicated. ~ Carolyn Dawn Jhonson_  
  
***  
Ash –16 – Misty – 17 – Brock – 19   
  


***  
Chapter Two: So near, yet so far away _(Ash's doubt)_  
  
Meanwhile an open window swung back and fore in an empty room, where once a redheaded beauty had shed tears and reminisced on memories past of a time when her life was good, and had meaning.   
  
…  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
----   
 Tick…tick..tick..tick…  
  
Ash pulled his head up to look at the clock above the Pokémedi centre; it was now nearing an hour past 10, and still no sign of Misty. Ash sighed and lowered his eyes from the clock to face Brock, who was sitting in front of him.   
  
"Brock?" he asked,  
  
"Hmm?" Brock replied from behind his Pokèmon mag.  
  
Ash sighed and continued, "Misty's getting more and more like a girl everyday. She's taken over an hour to get ready."  
  
Brock lifted his head and to look at Ash before continuing. "Ash? Did you just say what I thought you just said? If I'm not mistaken, Ash, Misty is a girl. When was she not?"  
  
Ash heard what Brock had just asked, but didn't quite click at what it's meaning was.  
  
"Ash, man... No wonder you're confused!" Brock chuckled. "I mean there's your problem right there. You got this mental void blocking any rational thinking. Misty has always been a girl…what on earth did you think of her before hand?"  
  
Ash narrowed his eyes and spat out a grunt as a reply, but Brock had a point. Ash never really thought of Misty as a girl much before, just a friend, his best friend who happened to be a tomboy all through out her child hood and early teenage years. Actually, Ash had been thinking differently about his redheaded companion for a while now, certain little things he noticed like the way she smiled when she spoke, or the way she smelt, how her eyes twinkled with life even the way she ate. It all seemed very appealing now, he blushed slightly realising he had been daydreaming and no doubt had a dreamy smile on his lips.    
  
Brock shock his head at Ash and grinned while returning to read his Pokémag…  
  
Tick…tick..tick..tick  
  
Sigh, another half an hour and still no Misty. Ash was now beginning to worry more than complain about her lateness.  
  
"Ok, I'm going to go check on her." Ash declared and stood from his comfy seat.   
  
"k" Brock simply nodded and continued to read.  
  
----     
_He felt sick, and his head was spinning. Before he knew it, his tears were stinging his eyes…his legs guided him toward the fallen figure. It was pitch dark, but he knew, he knew it were she…_  
  
---  
Ash reached Misty's door and knocked lightly, after the third knock and still no reply he reached for the handle and turned it. The door opened and he called out Misty's name.   
  
The window was wide open and the curtains were ridding along with the gentle breeze from the soft wind, but no sign of Misty. He entered the room and closed the open window. Turning around to have a better look at the room, he noticed none of Misty's belongings were around, the bed was neatly made, but that wasn't what he was fixated on. Near the bed stand was one single photo of two young trainers, both smiling. One, a young boy, with jet-black hair, the other, a girl, with flaming red hair. He walked over to the nightstand and picked up the photo, he smiled at the memory… it was taken 6 years ago; both trainers were dancing together at the summer end festival in Maidens Peak back in Kanto. Misty was breath taking, she wore a pink kimono and her hair was let loose, she looked almost perfect. He continued on staring at the photo in his hands, but something told him to take a look at the back of it, some kind of nagging in his mind and gut that there was something he had to see. He turned the photo and found what he needed to know.   
  
'We used to laugh. We used to hug, the way that old friends do, but I miss the way we were. But, I wish we had more.'  
  
Ash noticed some of the ink used to write the message was blotted, and slightly stained Misty must have been crying when she wrote this, but still his confusion clouded his judgment.   
  
----  
_His shortness of breath kept him from seeing straight, his vision became blurry and his legs felt heavy…suddenly his legs gave way and he found himself on his knees, sobbing into his hands…_   
  
----  
  
"Brock!! Pikachu!! She's gone…Misty's gone!"   
  
"What?" Brock jumped from behind his Mag.   
  
Pikachu could tell Ash was panicking at this point; the only thing was to convince him to find her.  
  
…  
  
Ash sighed and continued to trek through the forest, Pikachu and Brock followed closely behind…the thought of losing Misty was the only thing that kept Ash so determined to continue through the dense forest of trees and thorns.  
  
Thoughts and Memories flashed before his strong-minded state of conscience, but deep down his confusion and doubt still clouded all judgment and knowledge that Misty meant something…maybe a little more than a friend.  
  
===Flashback===  
  
His first Pokèmon lay in the next room, how could this be happening to him, on his first day of all days! At least he hoped nothing else could go wrong now…  
  
"There you are!!" an angry female voice echoed through the Pokèmon centre.  
  
Ok, maybe it just got worse. "Wha..what happened to your bike?" Ash stuttered dreading what the psycho redhead was going to do to him.  
  
"You, you happened to my bike! You little loser!!!" she snapped back.  
  
…  
  
"I will follow you until you pay me back for my broken bike, Ash Ketchum!"  
  
…  
  
There was no pain, he felt nothing…but didn't the chandelier fall on top of us? he asked himself…with that he noticed he was floating above his body… "wha! I'm down there!!!"  
  
It felt different and free, but still something was keeping him closer to the earth than in the heavens above, maybe his quest was meant to carry on, maybe this wasn't his time, maybe this was another chance to do what he was meant to do…still it was fun, but she was actually worried, her eyes were red and swollen and she was…she was calling for him to come back, no begging him to come back. It was an experience, but he knew he was needed…he had to choose life.  
   
"Hey Misty" Ash greeted as he slowly began to open his eyes,  
  
"Your…you're alive?" Misty asked holding back her tears.  
  
Ash smiled, and set himself back up. "Sorry to worry you, guys"  
  
She was happy, but her tears… were they for me?   
  
…  
  
She doesn't understand, she never could…why must she always doubt me.  
  
"Ash?"   
  
"Leave me alone" Ash sulked and turned his back on her.  
  
"Oh Ash, don't be such a baby, you can't stay in here and sulk all day, every day end in and out can you?" Misty sighed.   
  
"…"   
  
"Fine be that way! You big baby…you need to grow up a little before you can actually get over yourself, Ash! So you lost, big deal, try again next year"   
  
Ash jumped up from the bed and stood, "What! You don't understand anything do you, Misty?! Leave me alone; I don't want to argue with you anymore, I really wish I never met you! Because all you ever do is put me down, you never believe in me and my skills…" Ash snorted back in her face. "I said leave me alone, and I'm not a baby!"  
  
"Skill? What skill, Ash? Ha! Don't make me laugh; you have no skill what so ever! Its all down to luck, and dumb luck at that" she resorted back in a sarcastic tone of voice.  
  
It hurt, not only my pride, but it hurt…every insult, every little doubt in me, it hurt me…I pushed myself to try and be the best, not only for me and my Pokèmon, & my family, but for her…I did it to…to impress her, to show her, I'm as good as her, that I can beat the best…that I can be the best…why does she always have to doubt me?   
  
…  
  
I have to prove I can do this; I have to get this badge…  
  
Doesn't look all that bad…I can do this, I think.  
  
"I have to climb that?!" Ash marvelled at the colossal mountain before him.  
  
"Yep" Tracey replied, "You can't use any Pokèmon either, Ash. This is a test of skill to wean out the losers and weak."  
  
"Pika Pika!!"  
  
"You're right, Pikachu. I can do this."  
  
Oh… is this a good time to admit I'm afraid of heights?  
  
"Be careful, Danny" Misty cried in a worried tone from the cable car, as it made its way up past Ash and Danny.   
  
What's with her, she should be worrying about me, not him…she was being a brat before also, making me out to be a lazy trainer, praising Danny for being such the ideal Pokèmon trainer…I'll show her…  
  
once I stop looking down that is…   
  
"I did it!"   
  
"You're here…" Misty cried with delight. Running toward both Ash and Danny.  
  
Ha! I knew she worried about me…huh?!  
  
"Oh I was so worried about you, Danny. Want to share my blanket?" Misty fussed.  
  
"What…what about me?" Ash sulked from the ground where Misty only moments before had rushed passed him causing him to lose his balance.   
  
Thanks Mist…  
  
…  
  
Who is this guy?! He's a creep, look at him…hanging all over her like that, makes me wanna throw up! And look at her smiling and dancing with him, being all girly and nice…  
  
"I've come to earn the spike shell badge" Ash scoffed in annoyance.  
  
"Are you listening to me?"   
  
"Don't you know it's rude to interrupt people when their talking?" the slick spoken guy looked up and answered.  
  
"Rude? You're the one being rude!" Ash argued back.  
  
 "Not Rude, Rudy" he replied, whipping back his hair.  
  
What's with this guy, and what is he doing with his hair???? Scary…wa! is that dandruff?  
  
…  
  
Grrr…look at him, he's doing this on purpose, ohhh I hate this guy…why does he have to be the gym leader…and Misty should be cheering for me not looking at him dreamy eyed and…and oh forget this…I'll show him!   
  
…  
  
"Well, Ash, you passed my test" Rudy sneered toward Ash  
  
"Told you I could do it"  
  
"Yes, well…tomorrow we'll have the real thing, choose your Pokèmon wisely, Ash, as will I" Rudy replied, then turned to gather Misty's hand in his, "Misty? Would you do me the honour and be my guest for dinner on this fine evening?"  
  
Misty blushed slightly and agreed.  
  
I hate this guy…  
  
…  
  
"I dedicate this special attack and match to the girl who rescued my sister and stole my heart" Rudy announced with a smile.  
  
"That's real nice, but this match is far from over" Ash stated.   
  
I definitely hate this guy…   
  
I knew I could win, but it just didn't feel the same, she was routing for someone else, she was on his side…I was letting him win, Squirtle had no chance against an electrical attack…It's over…I lost…  
  
"Ash are you just going to stand there and let him beat ya!?!"   
  
"Mist..Misty?"   
  
She is on my side…maybe she does believe in me?  
  
…  
  
This is it, now or never…ask her, do it now…you need to know…  
  
"Um, Mist?" Ash nervously raised,   
  
"Hmm?" she replied, turning to face him.  
  
"You know when we were on Trovita? Tracey, kind of let it slip that, Rudy asked you to stay, is that true?" Ash asked lowering his head to hide his blush.  
  
Misty swallowed back her butterflies and replied, "Yes, Ash."  
  
Blush or no blush he lifted his head so that his eyes met hers. "Why didn't you stay?" he asked.  
  
Misty lowered her eyes from his gaze and began, "well I thought about it, and I was considering staying, but I thought about all that we've been through… and as soon as I saw you getting your ass kicked by him, I knew you needed me. Lets face it, Ash, you seriously need help."   
  
"What? I don't need your help if that's what you're saying!" Ash spat back.  
  
"Ash Ketchum, you owe me a bike, or have you forgotten that little detail?" she raised her voice back in equal annoyance.   
  
"When are you going to get over that dumb bike, Misty!"  
  
"It's not a dumb bike! Ash Ketchum, I swear I am going to make your life a misery until you pay me back for that broken bike!"   
  
I know…I know…and you're not getting it back…ever.  
  
…  
  
I never asked to do this, I can't do this…I'm just a kid, what do I know about saving the world?   
  
"Chosen one?"   
  
It happened so fast, and the only thing I remember was getting the last sphere, and then it was dark, but I could hear…I just couldn't see or move. It was so cold, but I could feel something warm, holding me…I could hear voices, no…a voice…a girls voice…Misty. She was calling me…my head hurt, I couldn't remember…  
  
"Ash, Ash… wake up."  
  
"Come on, Ash. Wake up, you have to wake up…we need you…I need you…"  
  
That's right, the sphere, I'm the chosen one. I have to do this, she said I could, she believed in me, she told me I could do it, if I really tried. I have to do this; people and Pokèmon depend on me to do it…she depends on me.  
  
Ash jolted up and suddenly remembered the sphere, gathering himself up; he got up with both Misty and Tracey's help.   
  
"I need to do this on my own, Mist" Ash told her, but he could see the worry in her eyes, "I'll be alright, I always am." She smiled and let him continue up the stairs to the temple at the top of the steps.  
  
Maybe she has a meaning in my life…but it's still not enough…  
  
"You better pay me back for my broken bike, ASH KETCHUM!"  
  
"You're nothing but a big baby"  
  
"It's nice to dream with your eyes open, huh, Ash?"  
  
"Yeah right! You can't find yourself out of a haystack, let alone leading the way out of here!"  
  
"Ash, you can't win, give it up"  
  
"Ha! What skill?!"  
  
"Ash, you brainless idiot!"   
  
"You're so dense!"  
  
"Grow up, Ash!"  
  
"Get a life, Ash! All you think about is Pokèmon, and yourself!"  
  
  
 ===End Flashback===  
  
Brock and Pikachu were lagging further and further behind Ash, until finally Brock couldn't keep up anymore, Ash was going to fast and there was no sign of him going to take a break any time soon.  
  
"Ash?" Brock called out  
  
"Pika Pi?"  
  
 Finally catching up with Ash, Brock grabbed a hold of his shoulders pulling him to a halt "ASH!"  
  
"Huh?" he jumped slightly, being knocked out of his drive.  
  
Brock sighed and continued, "Ash, slow down. Listen, why don't I go back to Pokèmon centre and wait there just in case she comes back there?"  
  
Ash stood in silence and agreed, his thoughts continued to play with his emotions and fears of rejection.   
  
---  
  
_It ached and hurt so much…the pain in his chest from the amount of crying and lack of breath dug into his heart…this was all his fault, he never wanted this to happen, it wasn't supposed to be like this…she didn't deserve any of this._   
  
---  
  
Brock looked down at Pikachu and nodded slightly, giving Pikachu a worried glance when the yellow rodent looked back up at him. Pikachu nodded back and scrambled up Ash and found a resting place on his head. Brock smiled, with little reassurance, "I'm sure she just needed some time to think and be alone."   
  
"Maybe, but I'm still going to find her. I need to tell her something." Ash replied, his voice sounding distant and quiet, but to the point.   
  
…  
  
Later that night Ash lay in the shelter of the forest, staring into the log fire. His thoughts were still wondering, most made him smile…  
  
===Flashback===  
  
He watched her set her sleeping bag on the ground and slowly crawl under its warmth, she yawned slightly before closing her sleepy eyes. Ash loved it when she slept next to him; it was the only time he could gaze at her without her realising it. Her hair was let down and her mouth laid slightly ajar as her breathing became even and soft; she was asleep. Ash loved watching her sleep, her face looked so peaceful when she dreamt.   
  
…  
  
Misty stood on the opposite end of the battlefield. Grinning she began, "I'm gonna beat ya this time, Ash Ketchum!"   
  
Ash and his lopsided grin answered back confidently; "We'll see about that, Misty"  
  
The battle was well on its way, Misty winning the first round. Ash, catching up on the second round. It was a tie for a while, but Ash was victories… Misty was at first unhappy, but accepted his win.   
  
She finished thanking her fallen Starmie and returned it to its Pokéball and walked over to congratulate Ash. "That was a good match Ash, I still say I would have won if Togepi would have been able to battle."  
  
"Yeah right, none of my Pokèmon would have battled it!" Ash resorted.  
  
"Exactly" Misty stated with a huge smile.  
  
…  
  
Ash stood gapping at the scene playing out in front of him he couldn't believe it…a girl had come out from nowhere and tripped, Brock had managed to catch her before she could hurt herself, and now she was…she was talking about…  
  
"Wow, imagine Brock married!" Ash blurted out   
  
Misty sighed happily, "You and I will be married someday, too."   
  
 "Mmmmhmmm" Ash agreed and continued to look on in total shock.   
  
Hold on did she just say…"HUH??????" he suddenly realised what he had just agreed on, his face showing fear and total embarrassment.   
  
Misty just face faulted and giggled at Ash's stupidity.  
  
===End Flashback===  
  
Ash couldn't help a small chuckle thinking about that particular memory. Still…these had nothing to do what he was feeling right now, how would dwelling in the past help him figure out the now…he was so confused.   
  
Pikachu looked up at Ash with worry, this was the big one. It was either going to end very good, or worse… very bad.   
  
…  
  
The next morning Ash and Pikachu were trekking once more through the thickness of the forest. Pikachu sat upon Ash's head, and Ash concentrated on finding Misty by the end of the day, he was quiet and hardly spoke to Pikachu.   
  
Pikachu respected Ash's willpower; he sensed a long time ago that Misty was someone in Ash's life who was considered special and very important.   
  
The whole of the day was spent either hacking their way through the thorns and bushes and only stopping to take small breaks. Pikachu still had no luck picking up Misty's sent, and Noctowl couldn't find her from above. This didn't faze Ash in the slightest, if any it only made him more determined to find her before the day was out.   
  
"Pikachu, she just couldn't have disappeared."  
  
"Pika" the little yellow rodent agreed.  
  
Sighing Ash carried on following what little trail led through the dense woods of Goldenrod's miles of forest.   
  
…  
  
It wasn't until later that night; Ash was nearing sleep when he thought he heard something. He jolted up from the ground, "Pikachu?" he whispered,  
  
"Pikachu, did you hear that?" he asked again, Pikachu's ears twitched when they heard the noise again, this time louder and scampered closer to Ash.   
  
Ash held tightly onto Pikachu and stood to his feet. It was like he was being pulled slowly toward the noise, Ash, finally giving in let his senses guide him nearer the source of the noise…  
  
…  
  
It was dark and Ash was having a hard time seeing, but he could hear perfectly. Pikachu, whom had better night vision than Ash, noticed something or someone at the far end of what looked like a rocky ditch.   
  
"Pika ch pi"   
  
Ash heard Pikachu's squeak and looked up trying to focus on what Pikachu was looking at, his heart sank when he recognized the name his best Pokèmon friend had just spoken.  
  
Misty…  
  
Something was wrong…even the darkness that limited his vision couldn't hide the feeling that something wasn't right…  
  
He shuck his head of any negative thoughts and ran as fast as he could, but halted only a few feet away from what he thought to be Misty.   
  
Pikachu's eyes began to water as fresh tears rolled down his cheeks, "Pika chu pi" he kept repeating between sobs of sorrow…   
  
…  
  
to be continued…  
  
***  
  
**Author's Note**: Hey!! I finally did the second chapter =) I hope you all enjoyed and want more cause the third chapter will be a good one ^_~  
oh by the way, did anyone notice the brain teasers for the next chapter ^^  
  
So anybody have any idea what's happened to Misty while we've been hearing out Ash's side of the story?? Any clues on what's gonna happen next ^^   
  
**Thank You**; **Classic Cowboy** for helping me out =)   
**Misty Wildfire** for setting me this challenge  
**EVERYONE** who reviewed and helped me get my lazy boot in gear!!!!   
  
Angie =)  
 

Finished: 00:52am 19th April 2002   
  
  
  
  



	3. With or Without you (Mistys thoughts)

Disclaimer: - I DO NOT OWN Pokèmon or the song lyrics to _'COMPLICATED'_, BY Carolyn Dawn Jhonson.  
  
**Author's notes and shout outs:** - This chapter is dedicated to all my readers and reviewers! {If you come from Fanfiction.net & the Pokémon Tower}! Special thanks goes out to **Classic Cowboy**, who helped write this. ^_^  
  


**Why is it so complicated?**

By Angelstars {aka} A*MON 

  
  
~Complicated~  
  
I'm so scared that the way I feel,

Is written all over my face,

When you walk into the room, I wanna find a hiding place,

We used to laugh, we used to hug,

The way that old friends do,

But now a smile and a touch of your hand,

Just makes me come unglued,

It's such a contradiction; do I lie or tell the truth?

Is it fact or fiction the way I feel for you?  
  
It's so complicated; I'm so frustrated,

I wanna hold you close; I wanna push you away,

I wanna make you go, I wanna make you stay,

Should I say it? Should I tell you how I feel?

Oh, I want you to know,

But then again I don't,

It's so complicated.  
  
Just when I think I'm under control,

I think I finally got a grip,

Another friend tells me that,

My name is always on your lips,

They say I'm more than just a friend,

They say I must be blind,

Well I admit I've seen you watch me,

From the corner of your eye,

Oh, it's so confusing I wish you'd just confess,

But think of what I'd be losing,

If your answer wasn't yes?    
  
I hate it 'cause I've waited so long for you,

Should I say it?

Should I tell you how I feel?

Oh, I want you to know,

But then again I don't,

It's so complicated. ~ Carolyn Dawn Jhonson  
  
***

  
Ash –16 – Misty – 17 – Brock – 19   
  
'thoughts' *Pokémon speech*   
  


***  
  
Chapter 3: With or Without you (Misty's thoughts)  
  
Something was wrong…even the darkness that limited his vision couldn't hide the feeling that something wasn't right…  
  
He shuck his head of any negative thoughts and ran as fast as he could, but halted only a few feet away from what he thought to be Misty.   
  
Pikachu's eyes began to water as fresh tears rolled down his cheeks, *Pika chu pi* he kept repeating between sobs of sorrow…    
  
---  
  
!{Flashback -- Misty…}!  
  
Misty wiped away tears from her eyes and lowered the pen down. She turned over the photo and took one last look at it, her eyes beginning to fill with tears once more. Picking herself up she dropped the photo on the side-unit she lifted her things and Togepi, hurling her bag out the window soon following its path when she climbed out of it. She started to run as soon as she picked up her bag, making her way through the darkness of the trees. She stopped and turned her head back in the direction of the Pokécentre. Taking one last look at it before continuing her long trek.   
  
It was going to be hard making it on her own now, she was so used to Brock cooking and taking role of 'Parent' to the younger teens…her thoughts soon turned on to Ash…the boy who had a hold of her heart, but didn't and will never know the truth. She sighed slightly, "Looks like we're on our own now, Togepi"   
  
---  
  
It was a little past 11am by the time she got the chance to rest up near a spring she found by mistake, because she couldn't remember passing it while they travelled a few days back. Her thoughts turned back to Ash, 'I got to stop doing this' she sighed inwardly.  
  
The sun was beginning to hide in amongst grey clouds, Misty looked up, 'typical' she thought. "Looks like it's going to rain, Togepi" she stated picking up her belongings and her throwing it over her shoulder, "We'd better make a move on before the rain really starts"  
  
Before she knew it the heavens opened and the rain began to fall…as soon as the rain drops started to fall her legs told her to run. She ran through the forest heading deeper into its thickened and densely shadowed darkness.   
  
---  
  
!{Meanwhile}!  
  
"It's starting to rain! I hate the rain," a low croaky voice annoyingly complained.  
  
"Shut up, just get on with setting those Pokémon traps for the boss" snapped his female companion.  
  
"This is a waste of time! I have the poison darts right here, why must we use these traps?" the male voice contradicted.  
  
"'Cause I said we use those in case of emergency, now get on with this and shut up complaining!" she commanded.  
  
  
---  
  
Misty ran as fast as she could clutching tightly to her baby Pokémon. The rain had turned into storming and the wind was now hurling strongly making the trees and bushes sway from side to side, suddenly lightning cracked and hit a near by tree which narrowly missed Misty as it fell to the ground. Misty's heart was beating so fast she could hardly keep up with it.   
  
The first opportunity to get out of the forest was when she discovered a rocky mountain like structure not far from where she was; she looked down at her Pokémon and gently reassured it before heading toward the rocky shelter.   
  
---  
  
Not far from the rocky mountain structure two Rockets stood in the storm staring at the large amount of caged Pokémon they had caught… during the storm, the weather change had scared most and blinded by the rain the traps were being set off here and there. The female and male Rockets exchanged smiles pleased at their catch. "The boss will be pleased for sure" a scratchy male voice beamed at his partner, in turn his partner raised her eye brows, "you complained not long ago that this was a waste of time, what's so different now?"   
  
"We didn't have over 50 Pokémon trapped in them while the rain poured, that's what" he replied confidently.  
  
---  
  
Misty was tiring as she neared the rock face. Her heart was pounding at her chest and as she found rest near a large rock her legs gave way causing her to fall to the ground with a thud. Her small Pokémon clutched onto it's mistress tightly and sobbed a little, "shush, Togepi, it's alright" she hushed it. Misty could barley keep her eyes open any longer, her legs had given up and her whole body ached from all the running. Soon she found sleep her eyes giving into restful slumber.   
  
---  
  
!{Dream -- start }!  
  
Misty found herself fishing not far from a small river edge, her small Pokémon trilled happily beside her. She looked up when she heard her name being called, "Misty! MIST!!" her smile grew larger when that voice grew into a tall dark-haired boy with a small Pikachu at his heals. She waved to great him to her presence. "Ash! Where'd you go?"   
  
"I found this…" he replied, setting himself down in front of her. He opened his hand to reveal a glittering object; it shone and twinkled in the light of the sun. Misty gasped, "Ash, where did you find this? Its beautiful!"   
  
"It's for you…" he whispered.  
  
"Wha…what you mean it's for me?" she stuttered,   
  
he smiled and raised his hand toward her glowing red cheek, "I mean it's yours, I bought you here on purpose, Mist…I … I wanted to find it, for… for you"  
  
Misty looked up from the object in his hands, only to meet his gaze. His eyes were more precious than the small glittering jewel he had offered her. His hand caressed her burning skin as he continued to talk, "I want you to have this, Mist…because… because-I love you, I love you with all my heart, and this only proves a part of how far I would go to give you everything…"  
  
"Oh, oh, Ash…" she replied, "I love you"  
  
"I know" was his only reply as he moved closer to her face, his eyes never leaving hers. His hand moved from her face to the back of her head, slowly he moved her closer until their lips met.   
  
She could feel a twinge in the pit of her stomach, and she shivered at his touch…her body shock with passion and desire as their kiss slowly turned from smoke to instant flame…the heat was unbearable and soon they would have to come out of this flaming hot high to breathe once more…  
  
Slowly they parted, her eyes opened to meet her lovers'   
  
!{ -- Finish dream}!  
  
"Ash? Ash…!" she called out, jolting up from the ground. "Dream…just a dream" she whispered under her breath.  
  
Sighing she looked down at the sleeping egg Pokémon and smiled…"at least I still have you, Togepi."   
  
---   
  
It was getting late and the sun was beginning to set, the rain had died down and the wind had stopped a few hours back. Misty stood from the shelter they had found earlier that day. "Well, Togepi, we need to see if I can set up camp for the night. I bet ya hungry, huh sweetie…"   
  
Togepi trilled happily in reply.  
  
Suddenly a large amount of screeching startled Misty, "What…what was that? It sounded like it came from up there…" she assured looking up toward the cliff above her. "Let's go check it out, Togepi, it might be a Pokémon hurt!"   
  
Hurling her bag once again over her shoulder making sure Togepi was securely inside it, she started to climb the rocky mountain face…  
  
---  
  
!{Meanwhile}!  
  
"WATCH IT!!!!! I swear you're stupid sometimes!" an angry female voice echoed the rocky ditch.   
  
"It slipped, how was I supposed to stop it from falling" an equally annoyed voice snapped in reply.  
  
The female rocket member narrowed her eyes at her stupid male partner, "just pick it up and be more careful next time you idiot!"   
  
the large amount of caged Pokémon where being uploaded into a large vehicle, which was armed and tattooed with a blood red **R** on the each side.   
  
---  
  
Misty was nearing the top of the cliff, she could feel her arms tiring slightly from supporting her body weight and belongings, but this wasn't going to stop her. As she dug her shoes into protruding rocks and gripping tightly onto the cliff edge she hauled herself up higher reaching the top…she pushed herself safely onto the edge catching her breath slightly before looking up…her first reaction was one of a surprised gasp. Her second reaction was to stop this.  
  
---  
  
The female rocket member watched as her male partner finish loading the last of the caged Pokémon, she smiled at the prospect of a reward for gathering so many Pokémon in one afternoon. If they continued like this they would be up for promotion in no time. She was soon disturbed by a sound, turning to where it came from she quickly reached for her Pokéball…  
  
  
---  
  
Misty stood and reached inside her bag, hushing and reassuring her baby Pokémon before reaching for Poliwrath's Pokéball. Once she had confidently acquired her large fighting water type she stood up and made her advance.  
  
"Hey!" she yelled in the direction of the Rockets…  
  
The female Rocket stared for a moment and began to laugh under her breath, soon her male companion joined along side her. "Lookie at what we have here…" the female Rocket slyly mused.   
  
"It's that brat again!" her male partner observed.  
  
Misty stood in front of the two Rocket members, her eyes narrowed in discussed. "Let those Pokémon go!" she firmly stated.  
  
The male Rocket member glared back at her, "yeah, you and who's army is going to stop us from taking these Pokémon, you little brat!"   
  
The female Rocket tutted slightly at the little girl in front of her, who so bravely challenged them both, "You're that little brat that foiled our plans, I think it's pay back time…" she turned to face her male partner, "don't you think Butch…"   
  
The green headed Rocket smiled at his female partner, "I think so, Cass"   
  
Misty cringed at his scratchy voice, but stood her ground. "If you want a battle, I'll battle you!"  
  
"Ha! You…battle the both of us? Where's you're little boyfriend? I can't see him…how will you manage to beat the both of us without that other annoying brat and his Pikachu!?!" Cassidy joked.  
  
Misty's blood began boiling and her pride took over, "I said let's battle!! And HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"   
  
Misty stood her ground and ordered Poliwrath to attack the two Rockets. Both Rockets stood there not moving. Misty wondered why they hadn't ordered their Pokémon to attack…that was until Butch removed something from his belt. She screamed at her Pokémon to stop, but it was to late. With one single shot the giant fighting Pokémon was down.   
  
"Didn't see that coming now did ya?" he scoffed back at her.  
  
Misty looked over to her fallen friend he was out cold. Butch walked over to the Pokémon and removed the poisoned dart from its side. "Waste not, want not. These darts cost way to much to waste them on no good weak Pokémon." He snickered.   
  
"It's no use little girl, you can't win…" Cassidy smugly informed her,  
  
Misty looked up from her fallen Pokémon, her tears stung at her eyes as she spoke, "I'm not giving in that easily, Cassidy!"   
  
Both Rockets laughed at the redhead crouching over her beaten Pokémon, watching her sob over its wounds begging for it to be all right. Cassidy approached the younger girl, "what shall we do to the brat, Butch," she sneered at her partner.   
  
Misty looked up to see both Rockets with sly smiles on their lips making her cringe, she was weakened her bag with the rest of her Pokémon was no where near her…she swallowed back a lump in her throat, "why?"  
  
Cassidy crouched down slightly, "because you made us look like idiots, you have no idea what we've been through thanks to you and that brat of a boyfriend of yours…its payback time," she bluntly stated as she released her Raticate. "No points in letting you have all the fun Cass." Butch grunted as he released his Drowsy. 

Misty gasped. She stood from Poliwrath's fallen form and began to step back slightly when a small figure appeared between her and Team Rocket. *Psy…Duck* Misty blinked for a moment before she looked down at the small duck-like Pokémon. "Psyduck, what are you doing here?" Psyduck looked around, *Psy…Duck?* Misty's face turned red for a moment, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHERE'S HERE????" 

"Enough of the happy reunion already!" Cassidy said, "GET THEM!" both Raticate and Drowsy jumped at Psyduck with a mix of slash and tackle attacks, with Psyduck dodging by running in circles for no apparent reason. 'Come on Psyduck, hurry up and get a headache…' Misty thought noticing Psyduck slowly tighten the grip he had on his own head. Then both Drowsy and Raticate tackled the near defenceless Psyduck sending it rolling on the ground. 

Psyduck got back up to its feet, eyes slowly glowing brighter, and the brighter the glow the higher Misty's hopes of making through this. Those hopes were shattered when she looked up and saw Butch's smirk, "Oh no you don't we know that trick… Drowsy, CONFUSION!" as ordered, Butch's Drowsy sent it's psychic attack on Psyduck, and the small Pokémon got even worse of a confused expression but, his eyes still glowed with psychic energy. "Psyduck… PSYCHIC NOW!" Misty cried out hoping he would still have enough sense to attack his enemy. Instead, the weak, turned powerful psychic type Pokémon attacked himself with psychic knocking itself out.    
  
Misty looked down at her fallen Pokémon, then back up to the Rockets, and their Pokémon. The Rockets knew she was helpless now, with no other signs of anyone coming to the rescue Cassidy smiled slightly before she and Butch made their move toward the scared girl in front of them.   
  
"N-no…stay back!" Misty panicked and took a few steps back. "HELP! SOMEONE! HELP PLEASE! … ASH!" She cried out. Her cries were useless she was alone and scared; all she could do was cower at the Rockets evil glares. She eased backwards with fearful tears forming at her eyes. She had no idea she was walking right toward a small cliff overlooking a very steep hill.   
  
"We told you, girl, your boyfriend won't be able to save you this time." Cassidy said, before gasping as Misty's feet ran out of ground. 

Misty screamed out Ash's name as she fell, but hit her head on the solid hard ground and began to rapidly roll down the hill. Butch and Cassidy returned their Pokémon and looked over the cliff. "Well look at that Cass, the twerp did the job for us. That'll teach her and her boyfriend not to mess with Team Rocket."   
  
Cassidy stared down at the redheads still form for a moment before agreeing with Butch, but neither of the Rockets were gonna hang around much longer. The captured Pokémon had all been making noise and was bound to have summoned other far off Pokémon senses. And where there were Pokémon following sent and sound, officer Jenny's weren't far behind. "Butch, lets get outta here, NOW!" Cassidy commanded. Both Rockets ran to the truck and jumped in taking one final look back before leaving the girl and her Pokémon suffer.  
  
!{End Flash back -- Misty…}!  
  
---  
  
!{Back to Ash…Flashback ---}!  
  
 "Pikachu?"   
  
"Pikachu, did you hear that?" Ash asked his companion, Pikachu's ears twitched slightly.  
  
"There it is again…you heard it that time right, Pika-pal?" Ash spoke up again. Pikachu scampered up Ash's chest and in to his arms to reassure his human friends worry.  
  
Ash held tightly onto Pikachu and stood to his feet. "That noise came from over there, lets go check it out…"  
  
…  
  
Both of them trekked deeper through the trees until they came to a halt at a near by ditch. Pikachu noticed something at the far end and began focusing on it…it only took a moment for the electric mouse to react.  
  
*Pika ch pi* he squeaked and scampered out of Ash's arms.  
  
Ash heard Pikachu's squeak and looked up trying to focus on what Pikachu was looking at.   
  
*Pika chu pi*  
  
'Misty'  
  
!{End Flashback ---}!  
  
…  
  
!{Present}!  
  
Ash felt sick, and his head was spinning. Pikachu had continued to call out 'Pika chu pi' and he could hear its sobs. Before he knew it, his tears were stinging at his eyes…and his legs guided him toward the fallen figure. It was pitch dark, but he knew, he knew it were she…his Pokémon made that clear as soon as he heard 'Pika chu pi'  
  
Misty lay on the ground, freshly open wounds covered her face and her clothes were ripped and torn. Pikachu was at her side, nudging at her still form. She didn't flinch a muscle and Pikachu noticed how fresh the cuts to her lip and forehead were, this happened not long before they showed up.   
  
Ash stood motionless staring down at Pikachu and his wounded best human friend. His shortness of breath kept him from seeing straight, his vision became blurry and his legs felt heavy…suddenly his legs gave way and he found himself on his knees, sobbing into his hands…  
  
"Misty…"  
  
It ached and hurt so much…the pain in his chest pounded at him from the amount of crying and lack of breath dug into his heart…this was all his fault, he never wanted this to happen, it wasn't supposed to be like this…she didn't deserve any of this.   
  
"Misty…please….be all right….Misty…it's all my fault…."   
  
---  
  
The sounds of sirens and flashing lights could be seen from above where Ash and his Pokémon mourned over their fallen friend.   
  
"Over there…quickly!" A female voice alerted.  
  
"We have two fallen Pokémon here, I can't see any signs of the trainer yet" The duty officer Jenny reported to a young male standing beside her.   
  
"Keep searching, she has to be here somewhere." The males voice pleaded.   
  
---  
  
Ash blinked a few times, the tears had blurred his vision slightly. He swallowed back the lump in his throat and stood up. The light from above lit the ditch up and he could see Misty clearly.   
  
"Ash… Misty…. Pikachu!!!!?!!!!" a voice echoed from above.  
  
Pikachu ears shot up, *Pika pi* Ash looked up from Misty's form, "BROCK! Misty…Misty's hurt!! I need help" he called out in desperation.   
  
"Hold on Ash! I've got help" Brock's voice echoed from above.  
  
Ash's attention was soon diverted back onto his wounded friend. He couldn't stop blaming himself for this… 'Misty please be ok…I'm so sorry…please stay with me…I can't lose you, not-not now…I need you, Mist…'  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
to be continued…  
  
---  
  
Yes…I finally uploaded another chapter! It took me long enough huh? Actually blame it on working most of my time on my website ^^; I've been getting the place looking better and I've finally finished my update on the Ash and Misty shrine it was also given a face lift today ^_^   
   
…more shout outs here:  
  
**Classic cowboy** - Dust, thank you for helping me and co-writing this with me ^.^ this chapter goes to you…  
to all my reviewers !{Fanfiction.net}!   
to all the Pokémon Tower readers and e-mailers who boosted my butt to get this out asap!   
  
The final chapter will be out sooner, its an all out romance and you know that's my speciality ^_^

Finished @ 00:19am 03rd August 2002   
  
  



	4. Love is complicated at the best of times

  
Disclaimer: - I DO NOT OWN Pokèmon or the song lyrics to _'COMPLICATED'_, BY Carolyn Dawn Jhonson.  
  
**Author's notes and shout outs:** - This was a challenge set by **Misty Wildfire**.   
This chapter is also dedicated to all my reviewers; without you guys I would have never continued; I would like to thank **Classic Cowboy** for the inspirational plotline for the following chapters. This one's for you Dust!  
  
**Why is it so complicated?**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

  
by ***Angelstars  
**Website: http://www.geocities.com/angels_purplehazed/  
e-mail: angtanuk@yahoo.co.uk   
   
Ash –16 – Misty – 17 – Brock – 19   
  
'_thoughts_'   
  
---  
  
_Chapter 4_: Love is complicated at the best of times.  
  
---_What's happened so far…_  
  
Ash blinked a few times; the tears had blurred his vision slightly. He swallowed back the lump in his throat and stood up. The light from above lit the ditch up and he could see Misty clearly.    
  
"Ash… Misty…. Pikachu!!!!?!!!!" a voice echoed from above.   
  
Pikachu ears shot up, *Pika pi* Ash looked up from Misty's form, "BROCK! Misty…Misty's hurt!! I need help" he called out in desperation.    
  
"Hold on Ash! I've got help" Brock's voice echoed from above.   
  
Ash's attention was soon diverted back onto his wounded friend. He couldn't stop blaming himself for this… 'Misty please be ok…I'm so sorry…please stay with me…I can't lose you, not-not now…I need you, Mist…'  
  
--_the continuation…_  
  
_Present:_   
  
They lay together in front of an open campfire, wrapped around each others sleeping bags; her arms wrapped firmly around him. She had found sleep a few hours ago, but he couldn't find it for himself.   
  
Misty stirred slightly, and opened one of her eyes "You're still awake, Ash?"   
  
Sighing he answered, "Yeah, I just haven't been able to fall asleep yet."   
  
"Why?" she asked curiously, her body shifting up right so she could see him.   
  
He told her how his mind seemed to be thinking or wondering about all the things that could have happened.   
  
Lifting an eyebrow she chuckled slightly, "You think way too much."   
  
"It isn't a question of thinking too much about things." Sighing, he looked down, but slightly away from her. "I could have lost you and that would have been everything."   
  
A brief moment of silence passed. "Do you still want to leave?" he asked, still looking down.   
  
"No," she replied in a calm, and loving voice.   
  
Breathing a sigh of what one may call relief, he nestled down and faced her. "May I hold you close tonight, Mist?"   
  
"Yes," she simply replied.   
  
He wrapped his arms around her as her back nestled close against his chest. With that, her breath matched his as they both fell asleep.

  
---

_Few days before:_  
  
  
It had been a seriously emotional turn around for both Ash and Misty. Misty was unconscious for over 4 days, Ash was beyond worry; Brock couldn't do a thing to motivate him. He hadn't eaten or slept hardly he was a mess. The night of the accident was like a nightmare for Ash, he was scared to sleep just in case something changed or if Misty was to wake.   
  
Brock and Pikachu had tried almost everything to get Ash to leave Misty's side and get some rest himself, but they had failed miserably. Brock sighed and looked over to Ash, "Ash please get some rest, I'm here now I can look over Misty."   
  
Ash continued to stare at Misty ignoring Brock's pleas.   
  
Brock sighed once more and turned his attention back to his book. There was nothing he or Pikachu could do but wait.   
  
---   
  
Butch and Cassidy were taken in by officer Jenny only 2 days after Misty was found, they had floored a major mistake, by showing up at one of the local Pokémon centre's full of confidence. Big mistake on both their parts.  That was the only other good news Ash-tachi had received. With no word on Misty's comma like state the doctors were stumped they had done the best they could to help Misty her physical wounds had healed, but her mental wounds may take longer in this case was all one doctor announced to both boys.   
  
Ash's thoughts were only focused on Misty. He didn't know what he'd do if she were to leave him, this was one of the biggest worries he had. He also blamed his self for all of this, if only things had gone different he may have prevented this from ever happening, and Misty would be all right. His eyes were getting heavy and his stomach begged him to eat, but he ignored all of these things and continued to wallow in self-pity and worry.   
  
---   
  
Four long days went by before Misty finally moved her hand. Her fingers moved first soon her whole hand moved and Ash was the first person she could hear calling her. Ash was there with her she was safe now. The nightmare of being able to hear but not move for 4 days only stalked her more so every time she would try to open her eyes the fear of where she was over took her fight so she gave in easily. Today was different, she heard Ash, she heard him cry over her, she felt his warmth on her hands, she felt his strength and he was the only reason she managed to wake that day.   
  
Ash continued to talk to her soothingly he closed his eyes and reached for her hand taking it in to his own. "Misty, please wake up. I'm lost without you." He whispered lowering his head. Tears had threatened his eyes a few seconds before he spoke and were now falling onto Misty's arms. It was the first time Ash had spoken in over three days, let alone cried. He didn't care that Brock was there witnessing his weakness and hearing him cry over Misty, that wasn't even an issue. All he cared about was seeing Misty smile, hearing her voice once more knowing she was alive and safe with him.   
  
Misty moved one of her fingers with a jerk and Ash was the first to react to this, "She moved!" he announced gaining Brock's attention.   
  
Brock stood over Ash and told him to remove his hand from hers. There it was again, she flinched and Brock witnessed it also.  Ash sighed with relief and begged Misty to open her eyes. "Misty" was the only words he could get out as his tears and the lump in his throat stopped him for speaking any other words.   
  
Misty's hand moved again, Brock had managed to grab a doctor who was now witnessing Misty's movements also.   
  
For the first time in 4 days Ash was stronger and hopeful, he decided to help Misty and this was his only chance to make things right. "Mist, wake up. I know you're scared, but you're safe. You're here with me now."   
  
Misty could hear Ash's pleas this was the only thing pulling her up from the black nothingness she was trapped in. Hearing Ash say he was with her pushed her to the limit and her eyes fluttered slightly opening and closing with confusion her vision was blurred but she could still sense Ash.   
  
Ash held onto her tighter, "Mist, Misty"   
  
Misty tried to call his name back, but put all her efforts in to opening her eyes to see him. Finally gaining all of her strength she managed to open her eyes, slowly her vision became clear and there he was, his smile was breath taking and his voice was music to her ears.   
  
---  
  
_Present:  
_  
Ash opened his eyes revealing Misty looking up at him with her beautiful smile shinning in his direction. "Morning"  
  
"Morning Ash" Misty greeted.  
  
Ash smiled back and bent down slightly bringing his face closer to hers. Misty looked up into his eyes and smirked, "what?" she chuckled girlishly, which drove Ash's insides wild and made his heart beat faster than speeding rapidash.    
  
"Have I ever told you how much you make me wanna kiss you?" he asked her, staring back into her eyes.   
  
Misty blushed at his question. "No" she replied nervously.  
  
Ash smiled noting her squirming body up against his. "Can I kiss you?" he finally asked. 'I did it, I asked.' His thoughts cutting out when Misty moved forward and kissed him ever so gently.   
  
After what seemed like forever they parted lips and blushed, Ash shifted slightly causing Misty to fall onto his chest. Which was embarrassing for the both cause that was a typical Ash & Misty stumble yet it seemed a little more uncomfortable or was it that now it was comfortable and they were embarrassed to admit that fact.   
  
No words needed to be spoken cause the look in both their eyes told the other that answer they both wanted to ask one another for the past 4 years.   
  
---  
  
Brock and Pikachu smiled from their hiding places. "Phew, its about time." Brock sighed, Pikachu nodded in agreement.   
  
---   
   
So, Why is it so complicated? The answer in Ash and Misty's case was simple. Never look a gift horse in the face - no that's not it! Never take what you have for granted, no no no that's not it either - oh well, whatever…  
  
"Love is complicated at the best of times".   
  
---  
  
**Author Notes**: Finished! Yayness ^_^  I hope this didn't seem rushed, it took me ages to gain enough inspiration to finish the plot ^^;; but I said it was a simple ending full of Ash and Misty romance.   
  
Thanks to all my reviewers, all of your from both Fanfiction.net and The Pokémon Tower this fic is dedicated to you all. Especially Misty Wildflower who set this challenge, I finally finished!! ^_^  
  
--Angie  
!!!!! 


End file.
